A Zombie Story
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Sequel to A Ghost Story the gang decide that a cruise is what they needed for rest and relaxation. But when they find the captain dead, and the tourist gone, all but the gang and zombies are left on the ship. Is the story of the ship being haunted true?
1. Rest and relaxation

Chapter 1

"Well, now what are we gonna do?" Kita asked. Practically everyone was asleep since everything had happened during night and they didn't get a wince of sleep. "I was kinda hoping I could have some fun on this trip, and then the whole ghost thing happened."

"I know what you mean" Seto said, laying Mokuba down next to the sleeping Yugi. Mokuba rotated and curled up into a ball. "So what are we gonna do for some fun and relaxation?" Kita asked.

"Well, we can't go back home, nor can we stay in the wilderness, how bout the sea?"

"You mean like a cruise or something?" Seto nodded. "Way cool! I've always wanted to go on a cruise" Kita said jumping up and down. "What's all the racked?" Makura asked. She turned and saw Joey drolling on her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. "JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone jumped and turned to Joey and Makura. "What?" Joey asked sleepily.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Do what again?"

"THIS!" Makura pointed to her sleeve that was covered in drool. "I think your overreacting" Makura only turned redder. "OVERREACTING?! I'LL SHOW YOU OVERREACTING!!!!!!!!!" Makura began to pound the living hell out of Joey.

HiKari sweat dropped. "That is definitely your sister HiKari" Mai said. HiKari fell over.

At Ship

There were tons of tourist and people waving goodbye as the ship began to leave the port. "Goodbye my beautiful ladies!" Joey called, waving. Makura hit him over the head. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot." Obviously Makura was still mad. Mokuba just laid his head on the railing and watched the water pass by the boat. It was crystal clear water, and it was a beautiful summer day.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Seto asked when he noticed Mokuba's quietness. "I just know something bad is going to happen Seto, I can feel it." Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "Come on Mokuba, we're on this vacation to have fun and relax, not worry about something that ISN'T going to happen."

Mokuba looked up, "I guess your right" Mokuba yawned, "I think I'm gonna take a nap." Mokuba turned and began to walk. "Ok, you get some rest" Seto said, ruffling his hair before he left for a bench and began to sleep.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GUUYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed running around the boat like a maniac. Duke and Tristan looked at each other. "Duke, I think that was a little too much sugar."

"A little too much?! You stuffed 100 pounds of sugar down his throat."

"Hey guys, I told Duke not to do it." Duke slapped him over the head. "Ok, this calls for some serious action" Mai said, taking off her sun glasses and taking out a bat from her bathing suit pocket.

"DIE YOU BEAST FROM HELL!!!!!" Mai screamed, wacking Yugi straight on the head with her bat. Yugi fell down unconscious. "Mai! That was Yugi you just practically killed!" Tea shierked, running over to the scene of the crime with Serenity.

"I think he's dead" HiKari said poking Yugi with a stick. "Hey Mokuba, you have to see this" Niomi said, running over to Mokuba, who was laying on his belly. Mokuba flipped over. Big black circles under his eyes.

"Please leave me alone..." Mokuba said walking away to the other side of the boat. "Whao... did any of you guys get a glimspe of Mokuba, he looks almost as bad as he died when Carlo first came to our school."

"Would you all stop being idiots for one second?" Kita said. Everyone turned to Kita, their mouths dropped. "What?" Kita asked. "Your wearing something... something other than pants!" Tea pointed.

"Yeah, haven't you seen a girl in a bikini before or are you too stupid?" Kita said before turning and jumping into the pool. Joey took off his shirt and revealed his bathing suit. "Who wants to try and pull Kita's bikini off?" Tristan and Duke ripped off their clothes and revealed their bathing suits as well.

"We do!" they all said jumping into the pool over to Kita. "Well, us girls are gonna sun bathe, you and Makura wanna come?" Mai asked HiKari. HiKari shook her head. "Makura seems tired, and I could use a rest too." HiKari was about to move when she found Makura's head sleeping on her shoulder.

"See" HiKari whispered. "Oh, well see you 2 later than" Serenity whispered, the 3 left. "What are you gonna do?" HiKari asked Seto. "Work."

"What? But even you said this was a vacation for rest and relaxation."

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna work."

"Oh come on" HiKari reached for the laptop, Seto jumped away with his laptop in both hands. He hissed. HiKari sweatdropped and carried Makura to their sleeping place.

Meanwhile Mokuba stood at the front of the boat, his hair flowing in the breeze. 'I just know something bad is going to happen, and when it does...' Mokuba clutched his locket, 'I'll be ready'

Hey! HiKari again! I got 2 requests for a sequel, and that was enough for me. Good first chapter, don't you think? So, is Mokuba's prediction true? Is Rebaka going to return? How can I kill Tristan? Suggestions anyone? Tell me in your reviews!


	2. Tourist gone and Krista

Chapter 2

The day began to dim as the sun began to set. Everyone looked around. "Uh... have any of ya noticed were da only ones on dis boat?" Joey asked. "This is getting creepy guys" Serenity said, clutching Joey's arm. "Oh no! Did you tell us another ghost story Kita?" HiKari asked, biting her nails and looking around.

"No. Actually she told me a zombie story." Kita pointed to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl ran over to them. "Um... what's going on?" she asked. "We'd love to tell you that, but we don't know ether" Mai said. "Who are you anyway?" Yugi asked. "I'm Krista, you?"

"Too many to say. What story did you tell Kita?" Makura asked. "You mean her" Krista pointed to Kita, "Well, before I came onto the boat, someone told me they would never step foot on this boat because they say it was haunted by the zombies of the people who died from the Titanic."

"Great! Just another thing to worry about" HiKari shrieked. "Maybe we could ask the captain to turn around" Mokuba suggested. Suddenly Mokuba was in the arms of Krista. "Uw! You MUST be the little brother of Seto Kaiba!" Krista shrieked. "Yeah... what's your point."

"Well, duh" HiKari said. "YOUR ADORABLE!" Krista said hugging Mokuba even tighter. Everyone sweatdropped. "I know, isn't he?" HiKari said. "You think he's cute too?"

"Yeah"

"You are SO my new best friend."

"Your are too. But my sister the lucky one, she's gonna marry him when he grows up."

"KARI!" Makura yelled jumping at HiKari. HiKari quickly dodged it. "I got it on tape. "No!" Makura jumped again. And again HiKari dodged it. "See!" HiKari pressed the button.

"Oh Seto! I would love to marry you!" HiKari turned off the tape recorder. "That wasn't funny Kari! Get back here!" Makura began chasing HiKari around. Makura ran right into Seto. Seto and Makura blushed.

"Aw! Isn't that just adorable?" HiKari and Krista said at the same time as if they were twins. "Look, guys, we really should be getting to the captain" Duke interrupted. "Duke has a point there" Tea added.

"Well, let us go my new friends that I don't even know" Krista said, leading them to the captain's room. They stood in front of the door.

"Well, then what do we do now?" Tristan asked. "Use your head" Niomi said. Joey and Duke picked up Tristan. "Wait! Guys! Wait!!!!!!!" He screamed as they rammed him into the door. His head bounced right off the door.

"Not even a crack" Duke said, observing the door. "I had a better idea" Mokuba said. "See how smart he is" HiKari said pointing. "You are so right Kari" Krista said nodding. 'Kari?' Makura frowned, 'I'm I getting replaced already?'

Mokuba took out a hair pin from his hair, it had a Dark Magician Girl head on the top of it. "Hey! Is that mine?" Niomi asked, pointing to it. Mokuba quickly shoved it behind his back. Krista observed the knob of the door.

"Hey guys" she said walking over to the door. Everyone turned to Krista, "What is it Krista?" HiKari asked. Krista turned the knob. The door opened. "GEEZ! You shoulda noticed that earlier before I had to smash my head.

"Krista you are the genus!" HiKari said as they gave each other a high five. Makura crossed her arms and walked passed Krista. "Yeah, well, anyone could've done that." Makura said.

"Anyone could've, but since we've been surrounded by idiots all our lives, we don't get the simple things anymore" HiKari stated, Krista laughed. Makura only glared. They entered the captain's room and looked around. There was a seat in the way front.

"Ok... who's gonna ask him?" Niomi whispered. "I say we send you" Joey whispered, and pointed to Niomi. "No way man!" Niomi whispered.

"I say we send Mokuba" Tea whispered. "Why me?"

"Because your cute" HiKari and Krista whispered at the same time. Mokuba sweatdropped, "Fine, I'll do it." Mokuba walked over to the chair. "Um... sir" Mokuba said, one arm behind his back, another poking the back of the chair. "We want to..." the chair turned around. Mokuba turned pale and fell to the ground.

A zombie sat in the chair. His skin a brownish green dripping off his body. His eyes looking in 2 different ways and were melting down his face. Bones shown in lots of parts of his body. The zombie lifted his decaying hand and reached for Mokuba. Mokuba was too froze in fear and shock to move.

Seto quickly jumped to action and jumped in front of Mokuba. He punched the zombie straight in the face that caused it to turn the side. Seto grabbed Mokuba and jumped back to everyone else. "We better get out of here!" Mai said, as they all ran out of the captains room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh no, is Mokuba alright?" Serenity asked. Mokuba was unconscious in Seto's arms. "Oh poor whittle Mokuba!" Krista and HiKari cried. "No, he's ok. He just fell unconscious from shock."

"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" Duke asked. There was pounding on the door. "We don't have much time. We need to split up." Kita said. Everyone went into a straight line and had their hands to their foreheads like they were the army.

"Duke, Tristan. Serenity, Joey. Seto, Mokuba. Yugi, Makura"

"What?!" Makura cried, stepping in front of everyone else. There was another pound on the door. "Just deal with it ok!" Kita said. Makura glared. "Krista, HiKari. Tea, Niomi. And me with Mai. Now let's move!" Everyone ran off with their partners in different direction just as the door was breakin' down.

Sorry, that's all the suspense I can give for one day! Anyway, so is the story that Krista told, true? Is Makura being replaced by her? Who is she anyway? Friend or foe? Hoefully it'll be friend before everyone is devoured by zombies!

Note: The character Krista goes straight out to my faithful reader, Krista! Your are SO my new best friend!


	3. Bad things start to happen

Chapter 3

-HiKari and Krista-

"Ok, so let me get this straight... you just told us a 5 second zombie story, and now zombies mysteriously appear on the ship."

"Yeah, and?"

"Ok, I guess nothing ever makes sense anymore" HiKari said sweatdropping looking down. "Watch out!"

"What?" Krista grabbed HiKari. They stopped. They were surrounded by zombies. "Great, this is just great. What do we do now?" Krista asked turning to HiKari. "Well, as much as Kura tells me not to follow the things people do on TV, I'm turning to TV."

Krista swetadropped, "You can't be serious."

"As serious as serious could be." Krista sighed, "Ok, whatever, let's just go before they started to devour our insides."

"They'll devour our insides?! Holy shit!" HiKari grabbed a pole and began wacking the zombies' over the head. "DIE ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Krista's mouth dropped. "Wow... who knew you could kick some serious ass Kari. Where'd you learn?"

HiKari knocked another zombies head off. "Totally Spies, great show, with a bunch of teenagers who can kick ass!" Krisat looked around. The zombies began to get up and pick up their heads.

"Ok, that's great in all, but their after us again!" Krista grabbed HiKari and ran away from the zombies.

-Serenity and Joey-

"Joey... I'm scared." Serenity whispered to Joey. "Don't worry sis, I'm here to protect ya. Nothin's gonna happen to ya again, I promise." Serenity clutched Joey's arm harder as they walked through the empty ship hall.

Joey stopped. "Uh oh, looks like we have company" Zombies appeared in front of them. Joey stood in fighting position in front of Serenity. "Joey, look" Joey turned around. More zombies were behind them. 'Dis don't look good... but I can't give up.'

"So, you guys are goin' unfairly huh? Well, I guess I'll have to teach you da the rules da hard way!" The zombies jumped at Joey. Joey quickly put up his hands to protect himself. The zombie's heads flew off and landed on Joey's arms, biting them.

Joey screamed in pain. "Joey!" Serenity screamed, trying to pry off the zombie heads. The zombies behind them inched towards Serenity. Serenity screamed. The zombie lifted one of it's huge claws at Serenity, just as it was about to strike her.

Joey threw his arm in front of her. The zombie head biting his arm shattered. Only one was left biting him. "Oh ya! Who just destroyed their head?"

"Joey behind you!" Serenity shrieked. Joey turned around and wacked the last biting zombie head off his arm and into the zombie's body. Suddenly the zombie disappeared into the ground.

"Well, that's over with" Serenity said, making sure they were all gone. Joey fell to his knees. "Oh no! Joey" Serenity said, kneeling down next to him, it appeared that when he had made the zombie head and the zombie body collide, the biting zombie head had ripped off some of his skin.

Blood seeped through his hand.

-Tea and Niomi-

"This vacation is getting creepier by the minute" Tea said, making sure to stay close to Niomi. "Talk about it, I'm always getting stuck in this kinda stuff with you and your weird friends."

"They are not weird! Ok... maybe not that much..." Niomi only smirked. Tea crossed her arms. "Whatever, but you'll be the one hiding behind me when a zombie pops out of nowhere."

The ground began to shake and soon, out of no where, zombies were surrounding them. Tea jumped and hid behind Niomi. "Hiding behind you huh?"

"Just pay attention, I think their getting closer" Tea pointed. The zombie's were wobbilling on their decayed legs over to Niomi and Tea. "Have any ideas?" Tea asked, looking up at Niomi. She stared the zombie's straight in the eyes.

"Only one."

"Sounds good, what?"

"When I say go, I want you to run as far as you can."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna try and fight them."

"But"

"Just do it." Tea nodded and got up from hiding behind Niomi. Niomi put up her fists. She began to run towards a zombie. "Go!" she yelled as she launched a punch at the stomach of the zombie. Tea began running to another hiding place.

She turned and looked back. Niomi's punch looked as if it hadn't done any damage. Niomi tried to pull out her arm, but it seemed to be stuck inside the stomach of the zombie. 'Oh no' Niomi thought to herself.

She looked up. The zombie lifted it's long claw in the air. "NIOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tea screamed as Niomi fell to the ground. Blood everywhere, and her arm cut completely off.

-Duke and Tristan-

"NIOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duke and Tristan stopped. "You hear that man?" Tristan asked. Duke nodded, "It kinda sounded like Tea."

"Oh man, you think she might be in trouble?"

"Probably with all these zombies walking around here." Tristan and Duke looked around. "Like right now." Zombies surrounded them. The zombies backed them over to a door in the hallway they were in.

Duke reached for it. "Damn, locked." Duke whispered. "Then I guess we'll just have to beat them the hard way" Tristan said, clutching his hand into a fist. "I have a better idea" Duke said.

"You do?" instantly a zombie launched a claw in the air. "Take this!" Duke picked up Tristan and blocked the zombie's attack. Tristan was cut in half. Duke dropped the 2 pieces of Tristan. "Damn, you got some pretty sharp claws there." The zombie tried to strike Duke again.

Duke jumped out of the way, "Ok, I'll be leaving now." Duke ran down the hallway.

-Yugi and Makura-

Makura and Yugi walked in silence. Yugi looked up to Makura. She had an angry look on her face. As if she had just been humiliated in front of the whole school by someone she hated.

"Makura, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine Yugi!" Makura yelled. Yugi stopped. "What?" she asked, angrly, when she turned around. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I'm your friend Makura. Remember?" Makura sighed. "I'm just a little ticked off because."

"Uh... no time to tell me now. Look!" Yugi pointed to the zombies that stood in front of them. "What do we do now?" Yugi asked. "Only thing we can do... RUN!"

"But how?" Makura thought for a moment. "Hey dumb zombies come and get me!" Yugi turned to Makura, "You just want them to" Makura quickly picked up Yugi and hurled him over the zombies.

She quickly jumped over the zombies, just in time to catch Yugi. "Well, that worked out well..." Yugi said, dizzy. Makura smiled and made a victory sign.

-Seto and Mokuba-

Mokuba stirred. He opened his eyes. "S... Seto?" Seto was hovering over Mokuba. "Are you alright?" Mokuba sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"Zombie's have been attacking us, and you fell unconscious."

"Oh... ZOMBIES?!?!?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! I knew something bad was gonna happen!"

"And it just got badder."

"That's worse... holy!" Zombies were surrounding them. Seto stood protectively in front of Mokuba. They backed away as the zombie's inched closer to them. "Seto... what are we gonna do? Their everywhere."

Mokuba stopped. He turned around, only a metal rail now kept them from standing, and falling into the ocean. "Why can't we just have a normal vacation?" Mokuba complained to himself.

A zombie lifted up his claw to Mokuba. Mokuba let out a yelp of fright. Seto took out something from his pocket and flipped it in the air. It was a duel disk. He held up his hand and it fell and hooked onto it, popping into place.

He blocked the attack. "Thank you sweet invention" Seto said, blocking all the zombie's attacks at one time. "Seto!" Mokuba cried, a zombie about to kill him. Seto took a card and threw it at the zombie. It flew into the stomach of the zombie. It mushed into his body, but stopped his attack.

"Seto, I hope that wasn't one of your rare cards."

"Shit! My Blue-Eyes!" Mokuba sweatdropped.

-Mai and Kita-

"I don't like this trip at all" Mai said to herself. "Tell me about it, what's the author gonna make the story's title next, 'A Sea Serpent Story'?"

"Um... Kita?"

"I mean, I could understand the first story, but this one, really, she could've been more creative."

"Kita"

"And what about the story's line? I mean, she practically used the same story's plot, except with deferent stuff."

"KITA!" Kita turned to Mai. "What?" Mai pointed in front of her. "It's worse then the zombies. It's the..."

"Author!" Alana said popping in. Kita sweatdropped. "What the hell are YOU suppose to do?"

"Kill you!" Alana took out a pencil. Kita raised her eyebrow, "And what is that suppose to do?" Alana clicked the button and he pen point came out. She began to write in the air.

Suddenly Kita started to bleed. "What the hell?!"

"I have the power to kill you, without really killing you." Mai sweatdropped. "This story definatley is weird." Alana began writing in the air again and Mai's arm fell off. "Shit!"

"Muwahahahahaha [cough, cough] Excuse me... anyway, Muwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hey guys! Sorry, my real name is Alana, and HiKari was already in the story, so I didn't wanna mess you guys up. Anyway, I think this chapter was pretty good. I promise to make a better HiKari and Krista part. Thanks for the reviews Krista! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Situation gets serious

Chapter 4

-HiKari and Krista-

"How ya holding off back there?" Krista called, kicking off another zombie's head. "Alright" HiKari panted, kicking another zombie, "I guess." Krista did a round house kick, and wacked another zombie against the other. Krista turned around. "Maybe you should take a rest Kari... Kari?"

HiKari was no where to be found. Krista looked around. HiKari was looking down at the second floor. It was Yugi and Makura. "Hey!" Krista called. Makura and Yugi looked up, "Guys! You ok?"

Yugi smiled, "Just fine! Come on down!" Krista nodded and ran down the stairs with HiKari. "Have you guys battled any zombies yet?" HiKari asked. Makura wasn't really paying attention at all to Krista.

"No, not really. How bout you?"

"Me and Krista have been fighting them all day. But we totally kicked butt!" HiKari punched the air and did a victory sign. HiKari stopped when she turned to Makura. She looked as if she could stare at the waves all day.

"Kura? Are you ok?"

"Whatever..." Makura said, not stopping to look at her. HiKari frowned. "I think she misses home" Yugi whispered to HiKari. Before HiKari could say anything, a cry for help was heard.

"Yugi! Tristan! Someone!" Everyone turned to the door to inside the ship. Serenity came out holding Joey in her arms. "Joey!" Yugi cried, as they all ran over to Joey's side.

"The zombies bit his skin" Serenity pointed to the torn off skin. HiKari made a face of disgust. "Great, I'm scared, and disgusted." Makura sighed, "Maybe this could help" Makura took off her head band and wrapped it around Joey's wound.

"Wow, thank you Makura" Serenity said. Makura smiled, "Just helping."

"Guys!" Everyone turned around. Mokuba ran up to them with Seto walking behind. "Boy, am I glade to see you guys, there's zombie's everywhere you turn."

"Tell me about it" Krista said. "Maybe so, but the cute one has returned and we shall all be saved!" HiKari said happily, grabbing Mokuba into a hug. "Uh... HiKari... can't... breathe..." Mokuba gasped.

Everyone laughed. HiKari let go. Mokuba looked around. "Hey, where's Niomi, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Kita, and Mai?" Mokuba asked. "How are we suppose to know?" Makura asked.

"Guys! Thank goddness your alright!" Tea cried, running over to them. "Hey Tea, where's Niomi?" Yugi said, looking behind her. Niomi wasn't running behind her trying to catch up. "Oh no, is she hurt?" Mokuba worried. A tear fell down her cheek, she nodded.

"Oh no, is she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know Mokuba, she won't let me help her. Come, I'll show you." Tea said, walking them over to the corner of the boat. Niomi had her back to everyone, she seemed to be trying to do something.

"Damn! Knot already" Niomi cursed to herself. "Niomi?" Mokuba touched her shoulder. "What!" Niomi barked turning around. Her missing left arm was noticed. She turned quickly turned around again. "Damnit!"

"My God Niomi, what happened?!" Mokuba worried sitting down next to Niomi. "I was..."

"She was trying to protect me." Tea butted in. "Niomi, why don't you"

"No! I don't need your help! And I never did!" Niomi yelled at Yugi. Seto shook his head and grabbed her shoulder. "Let me see that."

"Get off Kaiba! Who gave you permission to help?!"

"I did" Seto set her down and began covering up her wound. Niomi winced at times. "Ow... ow..." Niomi said to herself as Seto finished. "I know it hurts, but until we get off this place, that's the only thing we can do."

Niomi looked down. "Uh... thanks."

"Whatever..." Seto said coldly. "Hey, what's goin' on?" Joey said, he got up and rubbed his head. "Joey!" Serenity cried happily and ran over to Joey, hugging him. "Glade to see you back on your feet Joey" Yugi said as everyone got back to their feet.

"Yeah, I feel better, and" the boat jerked. Something big had hit the boat. Yugi flipped backwards off the rail and plunged into the water. Everyone turned around. "No! Yugi!" Tea cried. "I'm comin' Yug!" Joey jumped off the side of the boat and into the water.

"Are they always this stupid?" Krista asked. Seto nodded. "What are we gonna do?" HiKari said, looking around worridly. "Here!" Mokuba threw the tube thing into the water. Seto grabbed the rope firmly and tied it to his duel disk.

"Everyone, grab on!" Seto commanded as he held the the rope. Everyone ran to the rope and grabbed it. 'Oh please Yugi... be ok..." Tea hoped.

-Joey and Yugi-

Joey swam over to Yugi. He grabbed him and swam over to the tube. He placed Yugi into it. "And now I paid you back Yug, for helping me out on the boat to duelist kingdom. "Thanks for bein' a great friend" Joey said to the unconscious Yugi.

Joey held on tight as waves hit him head on and the rope was being pulled towards the boat again.

-Duke-

"Ok, where is everyone?" Duke asked himself, walking through the halls of the boat, looking around. Duke stopped in his tracks when he saw a couple of zombies in his way. Duke smirked. "Now! It is time for!" Duke flipped out a pistol, "Dice gun!" Duke began to fire at all the zombies with his dice gun.

"Hurry! I think Joey's slipping!" Duke heard Serenity cry from outside of the hallway. "I've one chance left." Duke blew another zombies head off and ran to a door. It was locked. "Ok, I only have chances left."

Duke went to the door next to it and opened it. It led to outside wheere he spotted Serenity and the rest of the gang. "See you losers later!" Duke said, blasting away another 2 zombies then shutting the door.

"Hey guys! I"

"Less talk, more pull" Seto said. "Ok" Duke said grabbing onto the rope. A big bang was heard. Duke turned around. The zombies that he had left in the hallway had just broke through the door and were heading towards them.

"Uh, guys. I think we have a problem. Everyone turned around and saw the zombies. "If we let go of the rope we'll lose them for good" Seto said sternly. "We have to fight them!" Mokuba said, jumping away and standing in fighting position.

Niomi let go of the rope as well and stepped in front of Mokuba. "No way Mokuba, you'll get hurt."

"I have less strength then everyone, that way they won't lose Yugi and Joey."

"I have 1 arm, you think I'm gonna help much?" Niomi asked. "Watch out!" Mokuba ushed Niomi away as a zombie grabbed him by the legs and flipped him in the air. "Mokuba!" Niomi yelled.

"Oh no, Mokuba."

"Seto, Mokuba is."

"I know" Seto said, still pulling on the rope. "I can't let go or else we'll lose them."

"Then I'll" Makura stopped when she turned around. The zombies were no where in site, and Mokuba was gone.

-Kita-

Kita turned to Mai. "No! Mai!"

"Yes! And I have killed her with my authorness! Nothing shall stop me now! Muwahahahaha!!!!!" Alana said, laughing like a lunitic. "No, I will!" Kita stopped when Alana began to write again, and Kita began to bleed.

"No!!!!!!!!!" Kita fell down dead. "Muwahaha! You are dead!" There was an awkward silence, "And I will be going." Alana disappeared out of nowhere.

Ok, Yugi and Joey are going swimming, Mokuba is gone, Niomi has one arm, and I just killed Kita and Mai without really killing them [blink, blink] Yeah, this story is messed up, Oh well, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Forever danger, forever sisters

Chapter 5

-The Gang-

"Ok, one more pull!" Makura called, everyone gave on last tug. Joey and Yugi flew to the ship floor. Serenity ran over to Joey. "Big brother! Big brother please wake up!" Serenity cried, shaking Joey. Joey didn't stir.

"Yugi! Yugi please wake up!" Tea cried, shaking Yugi as well. "It's no use guys, I can't wake Joey up" Serenity said looking up at everyone. "Nor can I, Yugi just won't open his eyes." Seto thought for a moment. "I know how to wake them up."

Seto walked over to Yugi. "Yugi, I have taken your Dark Magician and ripped it to shreds" Yugi sat up quickly, "Kaiba! How could you?!?!?!?"

"Oh please Motou, it's right here" Seto reached into his pocket and handed Yugi his Dark Magician. "Oh, my Dark Magician, whosahababytobebobo?" Everyone stared at Yugi as he hugged and baby talked his card. He stopped and put his card behind his back. "Uh... hey! What was MY Dark Magician doing in YOUR pocket?! Hum, hum????"

Seto looked away, 'Damnit, I just agve away my secret plan of ripping Yugi's Dark Magician to shreds. I am such an idiot!' "But guys! Joey still won't wake up" Serenity said, shaking Joey once more, still Joey's body wouldn't stir.

"I know something" Seto said, walking over to Joey. Seto cleared his throat and, "Mr. Wheeler, I saw you sneeking into the girl's room again, detention for a year!" Seto's voice sounded like a woman.

Joey sat up with fright. "I'm sorry Miss Kamikazi! I promise not to do it again! Yugi made me!" Everyone stood there and blinked at Joey. "Uh..." Joey's cheeks went red. "Wait a second! You mean all those times I was sent to detention for no reason with you, you blamed me for sneeking into the girls bathroom?!?!?!"

"No!" Everyone glared at Joey. "Yes... I mean no!" Everyone sweatdropped. "We have no time to waste with the idiot, we have to find my brother and fast" Seto commanded. Everyone nodded and followed Seto into the ship.

-Mokuba-

"Huh?" Mokuba moaned and opened his eyes. His was in a storaged room, it was bright with lights. Mokuba could barely see. Blood ran down his forehead. A figure stood before him. "You put up quite a fight" a voice said. "Wha? Who are you?" Mokuba asked, too bright to see who stood before him.

"Poor little Mokuba, you don't remember me" Mokuba reconized Rebecca as she sat down on her knees in front of him. "Rebecca? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? That is obsure, what are you doing with another girl." Mokuba didn't understand what she was saying. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I tried to kill her," she said innocently, curling one of her pigtails with her hand, "Or at least her sister." Mokuba knew now. "Niomi?"

"Yes. And over the years I have been watching and waiting for your love, and then when I finally get the chance to confess my love, I see you with her. The ignorant little bitch that she is!"

Mokuba glared. "Me? Love you? Yuck!"

"Oh, it won't be so yucky when I" Rebecca bent over and kissed Mokuba on the lips, "Kiss you." Mokuba sat there, then slapped Rebecca across the cheek. "I will never love you." Rebecca lifted up her hand and tried to stab him with it as she turned into a zombie. "Fine! Than I shall kill you!" She said, her voice turning deeper and creepier.

Mokuba looked around. A door. Mokuba jumped, dodging her claw again, and ran for the door. "You won't get away that easy" Rebecca said, zombies popping everywhere. Mokuba pried open the door and ran out.

-The Gang-

"Ok, we need to be quiet so we can listen for Mokuba" Duke said as they walked through the hallway. "Oh crap!" They heard Mokuba say. Mokuba appeared running down the hall. "Mokuba, good to see you" Mokuba ran right past them.

"Talk later, run now!!!!" Everyone turned around. Zombies were chasing after them. "Holy..." they ran out of the hall and out onto the boat. They shut the door. Seto slipped off his duel disk and locked the door into place.

The zombies began slamming the door. Everyone backed away to the other side of the boat. At first it was silent, only hearing the sound of pounding on the door. Everyone then took a breath. "Ok, I think we're safe."

The boat jerked again. Everyone fell to the ground. "Well that wasn't pleasant" Krisat said, as they all grabbed onto the railing and got to their feet. "We must be hitting something" the boat jerked again.

This time Makura lost her balance and fell off the side of the boat. "KURA!" HiKari cried. "Hurry, we have to get the tube, if we don't get it quick we'll lose her in the current." HiKari shook her head then climbed up onto the railing.

"Kari! No!" HiKari dived off the side of the boat. "KARI!" Krista cried.

-HiKari-

HiKari swam as fast as she could underwater over to Makura. She swam in front of Makura.

=Kura? Are you ok?=

=Yeah, but did you just talk to me without moving your mouth... and underwater?= HiKari looked around.

=I guess so=

=Kari? Why did you jump? It's much dangerous down here, you could get hurt.=

=I had to save you sis= Makura glared.

=I'd bet you'd rather hang with Krista on the boat instead of with me.= HiKari looked hurt.

=Kura? What are you talking about? I'm your sister, I had to try and save you.=

=Yeah, well, ever since you met Krista... you've liked her much better!= HiKari smiled.

=Kura, Krista maybe my best friend, but she could never, ever, ever replace you! You're my big sister, and I love you. Your all I've got.= Now Makura smiled.

=Oh! I'm sorry Kari, I should've known better. I promise never ever to take a friendship that seriously. Pink promise.= Makura held up her pinky. HiKari smiled and swam over to Makura and gave her a hug.

=Aw! I love you too!= Makura said hugging HiKari back.

=Ok, we should probably float up so we can get saved, ok Kari? Kari?= HiKari was silent in Makura's arms.

=Oh no! Kari!= Makura floated to the surface. "Makura! Are you ok?" Seto called from the boat that was pretty far away. Makura waved with one arm, the other around HiKari, "Yeah! But I don't think Kari's doing so well!" Makura called back.

"Hang on! We're coming!" They threw the tube over into the water. Makura quickly grabbed it as they began to pull them in. Makura looked down at HiKari. "Kari, if you die, I don't know what'll do!" HiKari still didn't stir as they were being pulled up.

Makura and HiKari fell to the ground with a thud. "Oh no! Kari!" Krista cried, dropping to the ground next to HiKari. "Come on HiKari, wake up" Seto said, shaking HiKari. She didn't stir.

Makura closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. "Kari, if you don't wake up, I'll... I'll... kill myself!" Everyone went silent. HiKari sat up, choking up a bunch of water. Makura smiled as Seto patted her on the back.

"Kura!" Makura gave HiKari a hug and kissed her on the head, "Don't worry, I'm still here." HiKari smiled and hugged her back. "Aw!" everyone said. Seto turned. "Hey, we'd love to feel all the warm fuzzies inside, but we've stopped moving."

Everyone ran to the side of the boatt and noticed that had stopped moving. They had ran into an island.

Ok, how was that? Pretty good? I like the title I gave it. Anyway, this chapter is to my other faithful reviewer, Mesa! Love ya Mesa (or Kura)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review!


	6. Smarties die, and Mokuba has a stick

Chapter 6

Everyone got up and looked at the island. It had a huge jungle like forest, on the other side of it, everyone noticed the Kaiba corp plimp. "Ok, so when did that come along" Krista asked, pointing to the plimp. "I call for it a long time ago when Makura fell in."

"Hey!" everyone turned to HiKari. "What is it?" HiKari put her finger to her mouth, "Shush! Listen!" everyone became silent and heard the chattering a helicopter. "Up there!" HiKari pointed. A KC helicopter landed on the boat. 2 men in black suits jumped out of the helicopter.

"Master Seto Kaiba sir, we have found you. We can take aboard a couple of people to your plimp. But we can only hold about 3."

"3? That's barely any of us" Krista said, counting everyone. "Don't worry, only one person is going on that plimp." Mokuba turned to Seto. "You."

"What?" Seto grabbed Mokuba and placed him in the seat. He buckled him in. Mokuba russeled to get out. "Hey! This is unfair! Seto! You can't just send me off!" Seto turned to one of the men in black after closing the door.

"Make sure he makes it to the plimp safely." The man nodded and jumped into the plane. "Bye Mokuba!" Niomi said happily, smirking. Mokuba slammed his hands on the window. He looked like he was yelling at them as he disappeared into the distance.

HiKari sniffed, "I'm gonna miss him." Everyone sweatdropped. "Anyway, since Mokuba is safe and sound, I don't give a shit what happens now." Everyone just stared at Seto.

"Ok, maybe HiKari and Makura."

"Hey!" Yugi said. HiKari and Makura gave each other high five. "Come on Kaiba! That is so inconsiderate!" Niomi said waving her right arm. "Look guys, we'd love to argue with Kaiba about nothing all day. But we have to get there, before the zombies get us. So does anyone know how to do that?" Duke asked.

"It is quite simple, you just have to fracture the equition into tiny bits and numbers. Multiply them by 7, count the number of trees for distance. Mark the distance line. Times 4 and e squared. And then you find out that it will take us 2 hours to get there." Everyone stared at Joey.

Duke quickly took out his dice gun. He shot Joey in the heart and Joey quickly died. "Duke! How could you do that! That was Joey!" Yugi cried, looking at the lifeless Joey. "Because he's was being smart." Everyone stared at Duke. He pointed his gun at him, "Anyone else smart?"

Everyone looked away. "Nope, no. Just idiots here" Makura said. HiKari began to whistle. "Good. Now come on." Duke said, leading them through the boat. "Hey! Look what I found!" HiKari said, holding guns.

Makura quickly grabbed them. "Kari! These are guns! You could kill someone with these."

"All the better to shoot Duke" she glared at Duke. "What did you say?!?!" Duke said, taking out his dice gun. "Please people! Just give me that!" Seto grabbed the guns and handed one to each of them.

Serenity and Tea stared at it. "I don't know Kaiba" Serenity said, still staring at the gun. "Yeah, I really don't wanna shoot this" Tea said, lookng at it with disgust. "You'll fire it, or I'll fire it for you!" Seto said, clicking his gun and aiming it at Tea.

"Your right, it's great!" Tea said, sweatdropping. "Good, now let's go." Seto lead them out into the enterance of the forrest. Seto looked around, his gun firm in his grasp. "Ok, whatever makes a sound, fire it to hell, got it?" Everyone nodded. They walked through the forest silently.

Yugi stepped on a pointy rock. "Ow" everyone fired. "Uh! Guys! It's" they fired again. "No, really" they fired again. Seto stopped when he noticed that it was Yugi they were firing. "Keep shooting!" Seto commanded.

"Seto?" Seto fired his gun again. "Seto" Seto fired again. "Seto!" Seto stopped and looked at Makura. "I think it's dead."

"Oh yeah...." Everyone turned to continue walking. Seto slipped a gernade into Yugi's mouth. "RUN!" everyone ran as part of the forest exploded. Tea got up and looked around. "Yugi? Where is he? Was he was we were" Seto slipped a 100$ bill into her hand.

"You don't know anything" Seto said, getting up and leading the way. "Right..." she said with a devilish smile, sneaking the 100$ into her pocket.

-Mokuba-

The helicopter landed. "Ok Mr. Kaiba, we have safely landed at the Kaiba corp plimp as your brother commanded." Mopkuba threw off his seatbelt and jumped out. "Yeah, yeah yeah" Mokuba said, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

'It's no fair, Seto always gets to have all the fun...' Mokuba complained. Mokuba looked down. There was a stick. Mokuba smiled, "Hey, cool, a stick" Mokuba said, observing it.

Suddenly the maoning of zombies were heard. And they were surrounding him. "This isn't good..." Mokuba said as they inched towards him. Mokuba held up the stick to him. "I have a stick, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The zombies didn't seem amused, and kept walking towards Mokuba. "Ok, you asked for it." Mokuba threw off the top of the stick where there was a blade. He slipped the blade handle onto his middle finger.

"Remember this?" Mokuba began killing the zombies one by one.

-Far Away-

"Ah, everything is going according to plan..." Rebaka said to herself. "Mokuba will be captured once again, and will love me forever, while the others shall die of a fatle death... muwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!"

Sorry this was kinda short, but funny, right? Right?!?!? Oh no! Just kidding. I hope you guys'll review, cause this story will just get better.


	7. Death to pointless characters

Chapter 7

Everyone walked along. Seto lowered his gun. "Ok, we're out of there, you all can talk and take a breather, huh?" Just as Seto had said that everyone fell to the ground, not caring what they looked like, or position suited them. "This is way too hard" Krista said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

HiKari turned to her. "Yeah, why can't we ever have a normal vacation."

"Come on, quite your whining!" Duke said, throwing a rock at HiKari. "Ow! Hey!" Makura pciked up a huge one and threw it at Duke. Duke fell over. Everyone laughed. "That's for hitting my sister"

"Oh yeah, well" Duke grabbed a couple more rocks. "Guys! Guys! We're friends, remember? All this zombie stuff is going to our heads." Everyone looked at Tea, then threw rocks at her. "Hey you assholes!" [blink, blink] "Ok... you didn't hear me say that." Duke rolled his eyes, he lifted his hand with his rock. "As I was going to do." Niomi stopped him, took the rock, and slapped him over the head.

"Stop being idiots, this break is getting to our heads, let's go" Niomi said, getting up. Seto got up as well, "Well put Niomi, come on you lazy bunch of idiots!" Seto began walking into a cave.

Everyone moaned and followed him. "Ok guys, stay close" Seto said as the cave got deeper and darker. Everyone was going the right way, when Tea went the wrong way. After a few minutes of no footsteps, Tea stopped.

"Guys?" No answer. "Guys?" Still no answer. "Guys..."

"MUWAHAHA!" The cave was lit and there stood Alana. "Ha! Now I shall kill you with my mystic author powers!" Tea only sweatdropped. "Don't you think that is a little old?" Tea asked. Alana frowned.

"Well, how the hell am I suppose to kill 7 people in one story?" Tea rolled her eyes. "Well you could,"

"YOU HAVE DISHONORED MY FAMIY! DIE!!!!!!!!" Alana began writing in no where and Tea began to bleed. Tea fell to the ground. "Before I die, I want to ask one question?" Alana stopped. "What?"

"How the HELL did I dishonor your family."

"Uh... um... you... YOU MADE MY FATHER BALD!"

"Your father" Alana wrote some more, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Everyone-

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone stopped as they exited the cave. "Ok, who's missing?" Seto asked, turning around. "Friendship bitch" Krista said. "YES!" HiKari said, making a victory sign.

"Kari! It's mean to want someone to die even though I wished that to happen to Tristan every day!" HiKari laughed, "Oh come on Kura, it's not like it ever really happens. Like if I were to wish that an arrow hit, um... I don't know, Serenity"

Serentiy fell to the ground with an arrow in her heart. "Holy shit" Niomi said looking at Serenity. "Oh Serenity! How art thou I had killed"

"Hey wait! She's getting better"

"How art thou I had majorly injured"

"No wait, she's dead"

"How art thou I had made you parish by an arrow, can we go now?" HiKari stomped off. Krista laughed and ran up to HiKari, "Wait up!" Makura sighed. "Yep, and that's your sister" Seto said. Makura punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, at least she didn't wish you dead by an arrow out of the sky"

"SETO!" Seto smiled and put his arm around Makura. "And why am I still here?! Wait up!" Niomi said, running after HiKari and Krista. Makura and Seto laughed. "I just hope Mokuba is doing ok" Seto said.

-Mokuba-

"DIE FREAKS OF HELL!!!!!!!" Mokuba cut off another zombies head off with his middle finger swords. "Howah!!!!!!! I know kongfu!!!" Mokuba kicked another zombie.

"You will all die!!!!!!!" Mokuba said, killing some more.

-Gang-

"I'm sure he's just fine"

Sorry about short chapter, that was all I really wanted to put in the chapter. Sorry! Krista you rock! Love ya sis! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Final dangers that await them

Chapter 8

-The Gang-

"Look guys!" HiKari said, pointing to the sun. It had already begun to rise over the horizon. "You mean it's already almost morning?" Krista said, putting her hand over her eyes. "Yep, and if we don't hurry, Mokuba might be the one getting hurt, so we better move" Seto nodded and followed Makura and the others.

Seto stopped. Everyone did too and turned around. "What's wrong?" Duke asked. "I hear something." Everyone fell silent. Nothing was heard. "Maybe it was just" there was a russel. "There it is" Seto said.

HiKari hid behind Makura. Suddenly zombies walked out from behind tress in all there decayed-ness. "Ok, this is definitely creepy" Krista said, everyone was soon moved into a little circle, surrounded by zombies.

"What do we do now?" HiKari quivered. Seto did a round house kick and knocked a zombie to the ground. "Come on" Seto said, grabbing Makura by the hand and running off. "Wait up!" Niomi said, running from a zombie that was about to kill her.

A zombie waved his arm, his long claw flying off like a bomerrang over to Niomi. It hit her by the foot, and knocked her down. "Niomi!" HiKari cried, stopping. "No! Get over here! We can't save her!" Duke yelled, following Makura and Seto up a tall tree. HiKari still stood there horrified.

"Come on!" Krista said, grabbing her by the arm and running over to the tree. They climbed to safety as the zombies devoured Niomi. HiKari's eyes watered. "Niomi..." Makura put her arm around HiKari and let her cry into her chest.

"Man, now it's just the us, guys."

"And that might not be possible, look!" Duke said, pointing to the decayed zombies that were limping over to them all. "Come on, we need to climb higher" Makura said, as she, HiKari, Krista, and Duke climbed up. Seto stood up and grabbed Makura's hand, when suddenly, the branch broke.

"Seto!" HiKari grabbed Seto's other hand. Duke and Krista secruely held HiKari and Makura down. The zombies started swinging their long claws at Seto. Seto gracefully dodged them and kicked one of their heads off. HiKari and Makura pulled him to safety. As they did, the zombies disappeared.

Krista gave a sign of relief, "We almost lost you there" she stated. "Yeah, and how is that bad?" Duke asked. Seto turned and glared at Duke. "Don't make me have to push you down there."

"So" Seto kicked Duke off the tree. Duke fell to the ground, as everyone laughed. "Hey!" Seto jumped down, just goes to show what hanging out with the geek does to you" Seto said, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" the 3 girls called, running after Seto. Duke just sweatdropped and followed.

"Man!" HiKari moaned. "Great, just great. Now we have to walk all the way around this thing" Krista said, sighing. They had come to a huge canyon. "Well, let's start before it's 7:00" Krisat said, walking along the edge. HiKari sighed as well, "Yeah, come on Kura."

"Ok" Makura twisted around to follow, the rock below her started to crack. "What the?" the crack got bigger, and soon. "HELP!" Everyone turned around and saw Makura fall into the huge canyon. "KURA!!!!!!!!" HiKari ran over to the edge. Seto ran up to her. "What happened?" he looked down.

"Makura!" Seto said, seeing Makura unconscious. "I'm coming!" HiKari yelled. Seto grabbed her. "Just wait a second HiKari, you don't have to get yourself hurt." HiKari tried to rip away from Seto's grip, he wouldn't let her.

"HiKari!" Krista called, HiKari stopped and turned to Krista. She held a vine in her hand. "Anyone say Tarzan?" Seto sweatdropped as HiKari ran over to Krista. "You think it'll work?"

"Yeah, but we first have to"

"Ok" HiKari grabbed the vine and walked over to the edge. "Oh wait, I forgot I hate" the rock beneath her broke, she started to flew through the air. "HEIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!" HiKari screamed. HiKari then smiled, "Hey, this is fun" HiKari said. She ran right into a rock.

"Ow" Duke said, covering his eyes. HiKari fell to the ground and rubbed her head. "Kura!" HiKari got up and ran to her. HiKari knelt on her knees beside Makura. "Kura? Kura you ok?" HiKari said, shaking Makura. Makura didn't stir. A big rock was on her leg.

"Oh no! Seto! I think Kura hurt her leg from the rock!" HiKari tried pushing it pff her leg, "And it won't budge ether!" Seto nodded, we're coming down there. HiKari nodded, than turned to Makura. "Come on Kura, open your eyes, I know you can. Please Kura, wake up."

-Kura's Dream (ok, so I'm putting in to make time, so what?)-

Makura had a huge black rain coat on, rain falling everywhere as she walked through the empty streets of Domino. Her orange hair, all damp from the pouring rain, Makura looked up from the street, to the sky.

'Man, this is one strange dream...' Makura thought to herself as she walked along the street. "So we meet again Kura" I stopped and turned around. "Huh?" There stood a tall women, she wore a dress, and had a head that sort of looked like "Rebecca?"

"Yes, and now I have come to kill you!" Makura sweatdropped, 'What kind of dream is this?' Makura thought to herself. Makura shrugged and decided to go along with it. Makura threw off her raincoat. "Look sister, I don't know what your doing in my dream, but I'll make sure you'll die in it."

"Oh, we'll see about that" Rebecca said, snapping her fingers. Zomies appeared around them. "Hey!" Makura said, as 2 grabbed her by the arms. Rebecca walked over to her. "Now it is time for you to die" She said, turning into a zombie herself.

"No! Leave me alone! NO!" Makura screamed as Rebecca bent over and stuck her fangs in Makura's neck.

Makura's eyes shot open. "Hey guys! She's awake!" HiKari exclaimed. Everyone stopped and turned around. "Kura! Your alright!" Krista said happily. "Yeah, and we're almost to the plimp too" Duke said, pointing to the much larger plimp then what they had saw on the boat a 2 hours ago.

"That's great, in all but" Makura tried to stand, but pain flew through her left leg. She went limp. "Don't worry Kura, you'll be ok" HiKari said. "Yeah, she's been carrying you the whole way" Duke said, "I'd have to say she's got some strength. Seto crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, I could've done that" Everyone laughed. "But since we're almost there, we'll get to see that nice and kind brother of yours Seto, that wouldn't hurt a fly" Krista said happily.

-Mokuba-

"MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE KILLED YOU ALL!!!!!" Mokuba shouted, dead zombies all over the place. "You were no match, for the unkind, unnice" a fly flew around him. Mokuba waved hi smiddle finger swrod and cut the fly in two. "Who would hurt a fly, Mokuba Kaiba! MUWAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-The Gang-

"You have no idea..."

So, how was it? Pretty good? We're now rounding down as our heros reach the plimp. But was that the only fight Rebecca was willing to out up? Are the zombies really done for? Thanks a lot Krista for your reviews! Still love ya sis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The final crash!

Chapter 9

Seto and the others finally arrived. Everyone's mouths dropped at the site of thousands of dead zombies, and Mokuba there, with a stick. Mokuba was hoding it out in front of him, as if threatening with a secret weapon. "Ha! Now I have another stick! You will all parish!!! MUWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned to Seto. "What? You know what TV does to you?" Everyone sweat dropped. "Well, well, well, leaving so soon?" Everyone turned to see Rebecca and a huge army of zombies behind her. "Rebecca?1 But I thought Makura killed you?!" HiKari said in surprised.

Krista turned to Makura and HiKari, "Wait a sec, Makura did what?!" HiKari sweatdropped, "Long story."

"Well, the story will come to and end as you all parish!" Rebecca turned herself into a huge zombie. "Ok, at this point, everyone run!!!!!!!!!" Duke yelled, everyone ran into the plimp.

"Hurry! Get engine's online, let's move already!" Seto commanded as he ran into the control room. The plimp soon began to rise. Everyone took a deep breath. "Ah, well at least that is over." Suddenly the plimp jerked. Red lights blinked. "Emergency"

"What happened?" Seto called. "Something hit us sir!" Everyone ran to the window and saw Rebecca as a huge zombie hitting the plimp with her claw. "We have to do something! If she keeps doing that, we're all going down!" Seto yelled.

Duke looked around at everyone's horrified faces. "I know what I have to do" everyone turned to Duke. "What do you mean Duke?" HiKari asked. Duke reached into his pocket and took out a gernade. "I've been saving since the day I met Tristan, but I decided to save it for the right moment, and it's this one.

"What ARE you talking about Duke?!" Makura asked. "I'm going in." Duke said, clutching the gernade, and walking to the back of the plimp. "But Duke! You'll, you'll, you'll die!" Krista cried, stopping him from leaving.

"I don't care, it's better me than you, and I just want you to know" everyone stared deeply into Duke's brave eyes, "That I always hated you all" Duke ran to the back door, and opened it. He closed and locked the door. There stood the ugliest zombie he had ever seen.

"Die beast! Return to hell!" Duke said, throwing the gernade at Rebecca. Rebecca got exploded, and Duke fell off the side of the plimp. "DUKE!!!!!!!!!" Makura screamed. Suddenly the plimp jerked again, now going downwards. "Oh no! One of the engines was just blown off! We're all gonna die!"

Everyone turned to Seto who ran into the room. "Prepare for impact! And Makura, whatever happens out here, I love you!" Seto yelled over the screams of the other pilots. He was hunched over Mokuba, ready to die protecting him.

"I love you too!" Makura yelled, both her arms around Krista and HiKari. "Krista!" Makura yelled. Krisat turned to Makura, "Ya?"

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you"

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, even though I wasn't!"

"I'm sorry for everyone being sorry!" The 3 girls hugged each other. "This is it!!!!!" one pilot shouted, everyone closed their eyes as they hit the ground and...

Krista slowly opened her eyes. Voices yelling to break into the plimp's main enterance, fire everywhere. Krista looked across the room. Seto knocked cold, but Mokuba ckutched in his arms, still badly hurt. She looked to her right, blood streaming down HiKari face. Her wounded arm still around HiKari.

She turned to the left, Cuts and bruises all over her hands and face lay Makura. She looked completely knocked cold. "Hey! We broke in! Look! There's some kids over here!" some one yelled. Krista slowly closed her eyes as doctors ran to the scene.

Krista reopened her eyes. It was all white. Was this, this, this heaven...? There were other voices there too. Was it God? "Krista? Krista are you ok?" Krista looked to the side. Makura smiled. "You made it kid, we almost lost you."

"Wha...?"

"Krista, we survived, isn't that great?!" Krista shook her head and sat up. No, she wasn't dreaming. She was in a real hospital, and Makura was really talking to her. Krista rubbed my head. "What happened?"

"We crashed, we were the only ones to survive."

"What about Seto, and Mokuba?" Krista asked. "Seto is finishing up, and check behind you" Krista turned to her side. On the other bed Mokuba was bouncing up and down on his bed. "Hey! This is fun! Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Mokuba did a flip.

"Is he?"

"They gave him sugar." Krista laughed. "But where's Kari?" Makura frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry Krista, I knew how much she meant to you...."

"You mean she's" Krista gasped. "Just kidding!" Makura said, "She's out in the hall playing nascar with her wheelchair."

"THIS IS AWWWWWWWWWWESOME!!!!!!!!" They heard HiKari scream from out in the hall. "Then she's"

"High too, they gave her sugar."

"What did they give you?"

"Chocolate."

"Oh cool"

"MINE!" Makura clutched the chocolate bar. "My precious" Krista sweatdropped. The door opened. With a cruch on his left arm, Seto limped into the room. Makura smiled. "How was it?"

"Hell" he grunted. "Yay! Big brother!" Mokuba said, turning his bouncing, and bouncing right onto him. He fell to the ground. "Mokuba! Stop! Your brother could get hurt!" Makura said. "Sorry big brother" Mokuba said licking Seto's cheek (AW!) "They gave you sugar didn't they?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded. They heard a big crashing sound. Everyone ran to the door. HiKari was a bloody mangle mess on the hospital floor, her wheelchair titled over. "I'm ok..."

"A zombie might as well appear and kill us all" Seto said, sweatdropping. Everyone turned to Seto, "SETO!!!!!!!!!!" Seto looked at all of them. "What?!"

THE END!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Thanks for all the reviews Krista and Mesa, they really helped. I hope you liked the fic. I'm sorry the last chapter had to be, be, be so stupid, but it was still a pretty good ending right? You have to admit? Oh well, you can admit in your reviews! Check out other stories sometime! Love ya all!


End file.
